Forever is...how long?
by Neurotic
Summary: Kari and TK together forever? So that was corny... please read and review. The 6th cahpter is up! plz read a review IT's finished!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Forever is... how long? Chapter 1  
  
Dedicated to um... let's see, Steph, you know who you are.... You're not meticulous...... better?   
  
Disclaimer: So, here it goes. I DON'T OWN Toie Animation, Fox Kids, Digimon in general, and all the different things involved. But one day... cough back to reality.... (joking eh?)  
  
A/N: I'm not a Taikari fan... no offense to any who are. I'm not totally against it, it just seems, I dunno, too perfect? Well plz don't hate me for whatever I write, it might be a Taikari... who knows?  
  
Fall, new school year, new people, new friends, perhaps even new love? Kari wasn't exactly depressed that day. She was, well, preoccupied. "Why hasn't TK..." she thought as someone came up from behind and gave her a huge bear hug. She turned around, it was... DAVIS?! Damn it, why not T.... "Davis!!!!!! Let go!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW!" Davis released Kari from his grip and turned beet red. A passing student whispered to her friend, " perv..."   
Kari glared at Davis. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" screamed Kari, forgetting her usual eloquence and good nature. Davis scratched his head... "Um... welcoming you back to school? Eh heh heh..." Kari couldn't help but laugh. This was rather pathetic. And even if Davis was being a major jerk, she had to forgive him. What were digi-destin for? "Come on baka, time to get to class." And Kari turned her back, and headed for school, her mind racing back to a certain young boy she was hoping to bump into. Davis smiled in relief, of course Kari forgave him, which lady could resist his devilish charm...  
A/N : cough, yeah, that was an overstatement....  
  
TK woke up with a start. What?! 8:45? He was going to be late... very late. "Mom!" he yelled as he pulled his bucket like hat over his head and a turquoise shirt over his head. As he raced through the door and down the street he thought about some... unsettled... unsettled.... Feelings. He was looking forward to seeing Kari. Or no, he wasn't. Argh! Why did girls have to be such mysteries?   
"TK!!!!! " TK looked up, into a beautiful pair of crimson and golden eyes. "Kari?!" She gave him a hug, a friendly one he presumed, and maybe hoped?   
  
A/N: okay, this is really short, but I'll definitely put more on the next chapter. Please review...   
  



	2. Chapter 2: Where fore art thou Romeo?

Chapter 2: Where fore art thou Romeo?  
  
Dedicated most humbly to... steph, joie.... And all those Takari fans. Hey, I wonder if this will be one...   
  
Disclaimer : So I don't own Digimon, Fox Kids, Toie Animation and all those peeps involved... kay? But one day...  
A/N: I really don't like Davis, but if you think I'm being too harsh on him I'll tone it down abit.  
  
"Kari, um u waited for me?" asked TK as he and Kari walked through the front doors of the school together. Kari nodded, "Why wouldn't I? We're best friends..." TK nodded as he took Kari's hand in his and they walked down the hall way towards their lockers. A few prying eyes and whispers around the hall awoke Kari's attention. She could just make out what a girl had said. "So you're right...TK and Kari are together! They are, like, so cute!" She had to smile to herself. She maybe even wished it were true...  
  
TK didn't know why he held Kari's hand, they were friends right? What was wrong with friends holding hands? It just seemed...so right. They neared their lockers and said their gomen nasaes (or however you spell it)  
  
A/N: I can't spell!!!!!!!  
  
"See you in drama TK?" Kari asked as she started walking towards her homeroom. "Sure."   
  
So classes were rather boring. Boring old sensei going on and on about the importance of good work habits. Kari could barely keep awake. She stared blissfully at her schedule and her awaited next period. Drama. It was her favourite. Her and TK's favourite. They were always the best group. They just, understood each other so well. She was so busy reminiscing that she didn't notice when Davis tapped her on the shoulder. "What?!" yelled Kari, a little too loudly. Not because she was totally pissed at Davis, but mainly cuz he scared the hell out of her. The sensei seemed to notice this sudden disruption of class and saw Davis's hand on Kari's back and immediately he had a conclusion drawn in his mind.  
  
He dragged Davis outside by his ear. "YOUNG MAN!!!!!!!!! How dare you touch a lady like that. You are a very troubled young boy. You are a very hentai young boy. Do you know that?! I want you to go see the guidance office right now!" "But I was just asking for an eraser!!"   
  
The period eventually ended, with rumors of Davis being spread everywhere. TK stepped into the Drama room. He actually missed this place. It was where he and Kari had their closest moments. Their first hug, their first almost kiss, their first huge argument. He dropped his books off at the corner of the room and waited patiently as the other students came in. (The majority of which were remarking on Davis). Kari came in. She had let her hair grow slightly longer he noticed. So it was just around shoulder length. It looked good on her. Great actually, it framed her face loosely and made you realize her emotions all the more. As the Drama sensei came in Kari quickly plopped down next to TK.   
  
"Kenechiwa students!" The students all said their hello's back. "Now, we're going to dive right in to this term okay? We're going to start off with a little Shakespeare play. It's for the rehabilitation centre down the street. ROMEO AND JULIET!" There was a bit of cheering from the class. They were all such romantics. "Now, who should be our leads? HMM?"  
  
The same girl Kari had noticed in the hall put up her hand. "Kari and TK! They would be... so perfect!!!!"  
  
Kari started blushing...  
  
A/N : So I'll continue... hopefully. Please r&r!   



	3. Chapter 3: Acing the part...

Chapter 3: Acting the part...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fox Kids, Toe Amimation, or any of the dudes and duddetes/ companies involved. But hey! We can all dream rite? Oh and the whole Romeo Juliet play thing comes from Shakespeare....  
  
A/N: I fixed the problem with the first and second chapter being the same... and I'm going to continue being mean to Davis until some one asks me to stop....  
  
As I was saying....  
Kari was blushing... "Um... I dunno. It's really up to TK, I guess I'm fine with it..." Kari looked up at TK. Trying to figure out what was going on inside his mind. Was he happy about this? Sad? Angry? Kari couldn't tell by looking at his beautiful turquoise (and azure I guess) eyes, she was losing herself in them...  
  
"Sure... we'd be a good team. " TK smiled. There were hoots from around the class. Even the teacher knew that Kari and TK were voted the "cutest couple" last year, even if there was nothing official yet. "Excellent! Now I'm sure you're all familiar with this play..." and on went the show.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"At this point you and Kari are holding hands. Yes, yes... that's better. Now you go down..."   
  
Kari and TK held hands as they walked down a small church set. It was the marriage scene.   
  
"Do you Juliet take this man as your..."  
"I do."  
"Do you Romeo take this woman as your..."  
TK looked at Kari's face, and for a moment he imagined HE was rite there, with Kari. Really there, and he hesitated for a moment...  
"I do... " "Forever and ever Kari..." he whispered after quietly. Kari started blushing again, and it was hard not to notice on her pale cheeks.   
  
After class, Kari's friend Maru started nudging Kari in the stomach... "Well? What happened with TK?" Kari tried to look seriously at Maru... "And what do you think happened?" and she took off down the hall into the girls' change room for their next class, gym. "Wait! Ka-a-a-rr-iiiiiii! Come back here!"  
  
A/N: Okay, maybe this is turning out into more of a Takari than I thought it would be...  
  
Davis saw Kari run into the gym room... "Ah! She has gym this period...." And he began plotting for his grand plan. Having missed Drama because of his orders to visit the guidance counselor, he wanted to get a chance to apologize to Kari.   
  
Nearing the end of the period Davis stood right around the corner from the girls' change room door. He was hoping to non-chalantly bump into Kari and apologize as if it meant nothing to him. He wanted Kari to realize that SHE wasn't the only fish in the pond.   
  
A/N: Yeah, and neither was he...  
  
As Maru opened the door to the change room and girls began coming out, Davis decided to peer in and see if Kari was coming out. Unfortunately at that very moment Davis's homeroom teacher was walking right past. From his point of view it was Davis... looking into the girls change room?!  
  
"Davis!!!!! WHAT are you doing?" He roared... "um.. I was apologizing to..." Davis was once again dragged away towards the guidance office. Kari came through the doors giggling at Davis's idiocy. But she waved him good bye and mouthed him good luck. Again, he was a major jerk ass, but she didn't REALLY hate him...  
*~*~*  
  
TK came out of the opposite side of the gym. As he walked around the corner he saw Kari giggling at something, she was really pretty when she was happy...  
  
A/N: What did TK mean when he said Forever and ever....? And will this be a Takari... You'll never know until you review!   
  



	4. Chapter 4: There’s a Kiss (and a hug) an...

Chapter 4: There's a Kiss (and a hug) and Davis gets Some what of a Break  
  
A/N: Thanx to all who reviewed... I took lots of the suggestions....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toie Animation, or anything/one involved.... Even though I may want to... but back to the story......! And I don't own Romeo and Juliet the play..... I'm sure you all knew that...  
  
"Kari! Wait up!" Kari turned around, "Yes?" It was TK, thank God it was TK... she had way too many in encounters with Davis and not enough with TK. But she did feel sorry for Davis... poor Davis. His leg was broken by a bunch of girls slapping him with their school bags... something about what a sick.... Never mind. She was going to visit him now and wish him good luck, and TK would make visiting a way sweeter task... any way, they had to go over their part in the play...  
  
"Hey! I found your script Kari! Wanna go over it a few times for tomorrow's performance?" TK finally caught up to Kari. "Sure, but I have to go visit Davis... I have a feeling that I'm probably the reason he's in this whole mess of having his leg broken." TK smiled, "Sure... man, you're way too nice. " Kari hit TK on the arm, hard, he couldn't really tell if this counted as flirting... "You should apologize too... I notice that you aren't exactly helping to stop these rumors!" She laughed...   
  
*~*~*  
  
Davis was in supreme pain... supreme pain... He wasn't even trying to get with Kari romantically anymore, he was just trying to be a good friend... and he got his leg broken for it! This was one strange world... The door to his room burst open, with an explosion of people. Well 2 people... but that was a lot more people Davis was expecting to be dropping in on him. "Hi Kari! Oh, and hi TA..." Even if he didn't like like Kari, he still disliked TK, why? One of life's little mysteries...  
  
"Hi Davis... we thought we'd check up on you... how are you doing?" Kari asked, she was a little worried. Davis was like a goofy, idiotic dog, she was still slightly attached to him. Davis tried to puff out his chest, "I'm as strong as an ox. You should know that Kari!" but his chest deflated and he ended up in a fit of coughing. "I see Davis..." said TK stifling laughter... Kari elbowed him in the stomach and smiled sweetly at Davis. "Um, sure Davis... Here, we brought you a little gift... you know since I caused all this mess..." she handed him a hard covered copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was signed: From Kari in pen and added with pencil was & TK/class. "Cuz you're gonna miss the play tomorrow..." Davis looked happy. "Thanks, it's not you're fault I guess..." Kari nodded, hugged him and she and TK walked through the door together...  
  
Davis thought to himself, slightly dazed... "So that's why I like her..."  
  
A/N: So that's the nicest I'm gonna be to Davis for a long while.... Hey, I even gave him a hug from Kari..... maybe I should delete that...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: This part is going to be slightly more 'emotional'...   
  
TK and Kari walked side by side together. TK was slightly jealous, of Davis..... Maybe he should break his leg too for pity...... hmm that was an option... there was a comfortable silence with Kari. A warm one.  
  
"Oh TK! We're at your house already! And we haven't even gone over our parts!!!" TK shook his thoughts away... "Oh... well, we'll go over one scene now and do the rest over the phone... is that okay?"   
  
Kari nodded, a devilish grin forming on her face. "Yup, I'm good. How about the window scene?" TK smiled back... obviously Kari was hinting at something, as this was the most romantic scene in their version of the play... "Um... sure. Let's go into the back yard, you can sit in a tree and I'll be below... we'll get more depth that way." Kari followed TK down the tiny rock path into the apartments back lot. There was a healthy garden and a beautiful cherry tree. Kari quickly climbed up the old branches. "So, shall we begin?" asked Kari, TK nodded...  
  
"...deny thy father and refuse thy name..."  
"...meet me tomorrow... and we will be wed..."  
"...anon good nurse...I must go..."  
  
A/N: It's escaped my mind how that part of the play goes... so I skipped, basically all of it... but you can guess what happened...  
  
Kari jumped off the tree, smiling so TK could hug her quickly before she turned to meet her nurse. "This is the moment..." Kari thought. She had been waiting for this. This was perfect, beautiful day, beautiful garden, sweet guy that she loved... "Let's rewrite this part a bit..." and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
It was sweet, it was innocent, it was perfect... and TK turned away... What?! What kept stopping him from being close with Kari? "Um..." he hesitated as he looked down, "that's good acting eh? See you tomorrow..."   
  
Kari stared in disbelief. What? Tears started brimming in her eyes, and she grabbed her bag and flung the Sakura flower that TK had improvised for a rose and given her as Romeo, on the floor. She walked stiffly down the dirt path, but she turned her head to see if TK would say anything... nothing. A tear fell as she slammed the gate door to the apartment garden hard...  
  
A/N : That was a twist wasn't it? Don't worry, it's still Takari, I think...  
*~*~*  
  
TK walked over to where the earth was still wet from Kari's tears... why?   
  
Matt opened the door right before TK had a chance to touch the knob. "You idiot! Why didn't you kiss her back?!" TK was surprised and he stepped into the apartment room. "How do you know? Are you spying on me or something?" "Um no..." said Matt as he shuffled over to a shelf, covering a series of video tapes marked 'TK with Kari #1-26' "I watched from the window... But back to the point.... Why?!"   
  
TK sat down on the couch. He didn't really know himself... "I don't know... I just can't let her get to close... you know?" Matt started screaming, "What do you mean? Most guys aim for getting closer with a girl!" TK nodded, and put his head in his hands. "I know, but ever since that time with Patamon and Devimon... I'm scared that everytime I find someone close to my heart, they'll disappear..."  
  
A/N: I know that was cheap, but I'll explain why later...  
  
Matt nodded, "Well that's a chance you'll have to take if you really love her little bro..."  
  
A/N: Well, the fact is this started out not as a Takari, but it's a wonder what people's reviews can do... well I didn't really plan this part so I had to come up with something cheap... wonder what's gonna happen next? Well review and You'll know.... (it's a takari fer sure)   
  
  



	5. The Powers of a Pissed Girl

Chapter 5: The Powers of a Very Pissed Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fox Kids, Toie Animation, Digimon and the people and companies involved... but you have to wonder what would happen if I did... (jking)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the support I got from people who reviewed!..... oh yeah... and a special thanx to my friend steph... you're all great support fer a new riter.... Ug... this chapter is going to suck, cuz I'm slightly tired but...  
  
SLAM! "Damn, I hate him sometimes! I hate him I hate him!" Kari half screamed half cried. Tai looked up, he was used to the mood swings of many females (Sora) but normally his little sister didn't come in crying, "I hate him!" So, like the dutiful brother he was...   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tai. Kari sat down on the couch and cried on Tai's shoulder... even after all these years she still came to him with her problems. Not like she actually told him what was wrong though. He probably wouldn't understand, and go berserk. His whole must protect little sister thing. He'd first call Matt and mouth off at him about how his little brother made his own little sister cry... and they were just complications that she just didn't want to get into. So instead she cried for awhile on her Tai's shoulder and then she got up and went into her room.  
  
Tai, was getting used to this type of thing though... "Use my shoulder, get my shirt wet... and then, go off into your little room. Show's how much appreciation she has..." Tai grumbled.  
*~*~*  
  
Beyond, beyond nervous, beyond sorry. Beyond everything. "Yolei! Hey wait for me! I need to ask you some thing about Ka-" Before he could finish Yolei turned around and glared at him for a good 10 seconds. "What? Hmmm? What do you want to know about the girl you broke the heart of hmmm?" TK was speechless, girl he broke the heart of? What? "Hmm... I expected just as much... GOOD BYE!" There went Yolei. What just happened? Broke the heart of? He didn't mean it. He DID love Kari if that was what she meant.   
  
As TK walked along the halls, the majority of the girls were glaring at him. Staring at him, pointing at him. Now normally most guys would probably like this type of attention, but unfortunately, when they started throwing erasers at his head TK started wondering why... But there was no time to think.... The performance was today. He ran towards the drama room and slid through the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kari watched as TK came through the drama room door. She just wanted to hit him, over and over again... until he friggin died of the pain... but she had to act with him. She had to make a bunch of sick people happy. So she didn't do anything. At least not serious. Yolei had called the day before, right after TK had... she preferred not to think about that "incident" and for some reason she just knew. Everything. Actually, all the girls did...  
  
"Everybody get your things and get ready. The bus will be here in 5 minutes!" screamed the teacher. Students started running around everywhere, frantically searching for their costumes. On girl was running around especially hyper when Davis came through the door with a cast on his leg. "Hi every-" WHAM! A girl just bumped into him, and they both fell on the floor. Except Davis's foot was caught in the girl's bag so he couldn't get up. But beofre he could even ask for help... "TEA---CHER!!!!!!!!!!! TELL DAVIS TO..."   
  
Kari walked into the buss and headed straight to the back, where she was assigned a seat with TK. She wanted to kill him but   
A/N: corny part...  
She just couldn't hurt him. Even if he rejected her, she could never reject him. Never...  
  
"Hurry up, next scene!" whispered the teacher loudly. It was the wedding scene again. The scene that Tk dreaded, because it made him think about Kari...  
"...and do you take Juliet. To be your wife..."  
"...I do..." TK said meekly. Kari looked at him and whispered softly..."And how about forever? How long was that?"   
The scenes went on, and with each scene TK and Kari hurt more...   
  
A/N: Okay, I know everyone wanted longer but... I have definite writer's block today so... And I know this sucks... but hopefully if you review, the sixth chapter will be way better and longer!   



	6. 

Chapter 6 

Chapter 6: Forever and a Day

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimin, Toie Animation, any of the characters and counterparts, and organizations, and people **breath**, though I will someday… j/k

Dedicated to Steph for convincing me to finally write this last chapter, to Joie and other Steph for support, and who ever actually read my story!

A/N: My last, and longest chapter… so plz review!!

The play was finally over. And the strange part was that Kari was actually felt real remorse at the end. It was as if TK really had died, and that made her ending scene, very… teary. She held TK's hand as they emerged from behind the curtains. There was wild cheering, there were even some people in the crowds crying. Kari would have smiled, and hugged TK, that is would of. If TK hadn't broken her heart… 

TK took quick side glances at Kari as they gave their final bows. No emotion, maybe there was a hint of a smile, but TK was pretty damn sure that it wasn't because of him. An old lady hobbled up to the actors with a bunch of roses. " You and that Juliet really make quite a couple. Drop in on me sometime if you and that girl, have, problems…" The lady poked TK in the ribs, and winked at him. TK cringed, he wasn't quite used to ladies around 6 times his age hitting on him. Seeing what just happened, Kari burst into a fit of laughter. 

Wait, maybe she had forgiven him. "So, does that mean you've forgiven me?" asked TK, lost puppy eyes. Kari's face-hardened, though inside she almost wanted to say, "YES! I REALLY LOVE YOU TK!", she turned her heel and said curtly, "NO!" Behind the curtain she was met by Yolei and Maru, that both shot death rays at TK. 

"What did you do now, TA?" TK turned around, startled. Oh, it was Davis. "Nothing, really important." Go away Davis he willed in his head, go away, go away… damn, that psychic training book he spent so much on was a bust… Davis rushed off towards back stage, his lost puppy instinct returning, despite his injuries. "Well then, I'll just go circle my prey…Kari! Do you need a shoulder to lean on?"

A/N : I'm going to begin slight Davis bashing for my last chap!

Yolei spotted Davis before he was in a 10 m radius. It wasn't too hard, anybody close by could have heard the cries of, "I'll save you from that horrible TA! Kari, my sweet!" A/N: maybe that was overdoing it…

"Kari, I just got an idea, why don't you go out with Davis to make TK jealous?" Kari was in an undeniably bad mood, "I don't want to make him jealous, I want him to love me. Just love me, not with tricks or anything! Ugh… I want to kill him…" 

~

DING DONG! The doorbell just happened to come right when she decided to take the tub of cookies and cream ice cream out. As long as it wasn't TK, it didn't matter if she looked like she'd been through a washing machine, she thought as she walked towards the door. But wait, what if it was TK? She mopped her eyes on her shirt as she pulled open the door. _Please be TK, please be TK… _Kari willed. Creak… "Hi Kari!" It was Matt. Damn, that psychic power thing that she had bought with TK didn't work… TK! "Oh, hey Matt. You wanna talk to Tai? Well he left with Sora for that semi-formal thing…" 

A/N: TAIORA ALL THE WAY!!! Sorry for non Taiora lovers… I just had to hint at it though!

Matt walked in with that non-chalant thingy that all the Ishida's seemed to have… "Nope, I came to talk to you about TK." Kari tried to smile sweetly as she stabbed her spoon deeper, and deeper into the ice cream tub, imagining it was a certain person… It was strange though, how one moment she hated him, the next she just wished he would say sorry, love her. "What about your pig-headed little brother that broke my heart, and ruined out friendship, and I will never forgive?" Matt coughed, he was beginning to understand what Tai had meant when he said that having a little sister was a lot more complicated than a brother. "Um… he does love you, you know. You just have to give him time to accept that fact." Kari had already began to throw herself into the ice cream, "Mhmm, I'm listening… Then why isn't he here, telling me that he loves me?" she asked. Pause, silence. Not that she really expected an answer, it was one of those rhetorical questions. 

"Well why don't you talk to him about it then?" asked Matt, starring enviously at the ice cream…

A/N: I like Matt, I really do… It's just that I had to put him kinda off character to make him fit with the story… Just to tell you! 

Scowl attached with a low type of evil angry growl. "Through out the whole time me and TK have been friends, I've always been apologizing for both of us, having to be the one who said something first. God, if he really loves me, why can't he show me. I can't just know it, I have to feel it." Kari looked at a clock on the wall, "Oh damn. It's 10:30… Tai and Sora will be back soon. We better go," She picked up her jacket, shoved the ice cream into the fridge, and opened the door. "Aren't you coming?" tapping her toe impatiently, the last thing she needed after her screwed love life, was to see her brother try to put his "moves" on Sora. Matt got up, "Um.. you mind if I take the ice cream?" Kari just shook her head as she walked out of the apartment. Matt came out after her, with ice cream in hand. They continued to run down the hall once they heard Tai's voice and Sora's giggling. 

" Don't TELL TK that I love him. Just nudge him and remind him that I do, kay?" Matt nodded as he boarded his buss. "Bye Kari. Say hi to Tai for me too then." 

~

TK walked through the night with his hands in his pockets. He looked back and forth, maybe, just maybe, if he had kissed Kari back, he could be here, now, with her. Why didn't he? He still asked himself that question. It's just that, Kari was so, angelic. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if he lost her, and it was his fault? What if he was going to lose her and there was nothing to do to help her? What if she deserved better? So half an hour later TK was visiting Matt's apartment asking the same questions. 

Matt shook his head, "Well, you'll have to forget about all those questions. You'll never know the answers to those questions unless you ask her." Pacing, " But she HATES me… have you realized how that fit into the picture?" Matt got up and patted his little brother on the back. "She doesn't really hate you. She's punishing you. Now… all girls love serenade…"

A/N: Well, I'm pretty sure that's not true!!! But hey, go along with the story… and more David bashing to come….!

After Matt had left the Kamiya's apartment and Tai had decided to go to Sora's, Kari ended up getting right back up to answer the door. It was her best friends Maru, and Yolei. "Hey Kari! We've decided to have a 'cheer-up' night with you!" Yolei held out a bag full of movies, chips, rice balls, and other junk. "And we can do each other's ha-ir, and give manicures, and…" Kari cut in, "Um.. Isn't that a bit stereo-typical?" Maru pouted, "Too bad!" and she came in. Kari was about to follow… "Wait! What is HE doing here?" She pointed accusingly at Davis, who was tailing behind Yolei. He tried a pathetic falsetto, saying " Um.. I'm here to do your nails… like totally, right?" Yolei picked up Davis by the collar, "Okay, if you're here to do out nails, and our hair…"

After a little while Davis was serving drinks, polishing nails, braiding hair, and having different shades of lipstick tried on him. "NO DAVIS!!! I said cherry red, not maroon!" Maru screamed. Davis looked up at her, "Remind me why I'm doing this?" Yolei answered before Maru or Kari could set in. " Number one, so we won't throw you out of that window," she nodded towards the balcony… heading 9 floors down, " or so we won't call the security and say that you followed us here… a hentai 14 year old stalker…" Kari giggled, " oh come on. Leave him alone…Oh! Davis! Pop corn's ready! Go get it!" 

~

"You can do it TK! Just sing it with heart." Matt coaxed TK as they reached the Kamiya's apartment. TK shuffled with his toes, "Um, I don't quite get how this is supposed to work…" Matt let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, you climb up to her balcony like Romeo and Juliet. Throw a pebble at her window, and when she comes out you start singing that song I wrote for you! Then she'll fall for you for sure." 

"Matt, their apartment is on the 9th floor. How should I 'climb' up there?" Matt shoved TK up the stairwell, "Who cares, be imaginative, and here," Matt thrust a dandelion into TK's hands, "Give that to her." "But it's a dandeli-" 

Matt shoved TK all the way up the stairs, "DON'T BE PICKY!" 

TK made his way up to the eight floor, and got an elderly old man to let him use their balcony. He took the pebble in his pocket and threw it at the balcony door, it almost missed, and he regretted not joining the ball throw team, but afterwards he waited. 

Kari heard something hit the balcony. This had disrupted their conversation of a really kawai movie star, that Davis had, as he called 'unwillingly' participated in. "I'll get it Kari. If it's some burglar, I'll defend you!" Davis hobbled on his crutches out the balcony door…

TK saw the door, and he immediately began singing…

__

I'm falling even more in love with you

Heart's afire with passion for you

I'll always…

A/N: I can't write lyrics.. yet I like writing poetry… strange isn't it? OS ignore my feeble attempts…

"TK?!" Davis screamed.

"Davis?!" TK screamed back, horrified that his cracking voice had been heard by someone other than Kari… 

Kari rushed to the balcony, nearly knocking Davis over. "Watch out Kar-" "TK?" Kari yelled as she looked down. TK waved. "Um hi Kari…" 

~

Maru, Yolei, and forcefully Davis, had left. Now it was only Kari and TK. Kari rested her head in the crook of TK's neck. "You know TK, you should have told be all about your feelings before." "I tried Kari, but you wouldn't let me say anything without sending out your death rays." Kari punched TK lightly in the stomach. "I'm sorry TK." They leaned in each other's arms for a while longer. "I'll love you forever Kari." Kari looked up into his deep azure eyes, fiercly. "Forever is… how long?" TK looked right back this time. "Eternity, Kari. My angel." TK bent down and kissed Kari softly on the lips. Eternity he had said. Forever. 

~*~*~

A/N: YEAH! I FINISHED! I know the ending was pretty corny.. but at least I finished it! I feel relieved… well tell me what you think.. but read my other stories and fics too!!! Ja ne for now! QWAYI! 


End file.
